Little Evil Arght!
by BluePrince14
Summary: Punya adik itu memang terkadang menyebalkan. Itulah yang dirasakan Lee Donghae ini karena ulah adik kecilnya-Kyuhyun. Tapi ternyata... bagaimanapun dia sayang bocah ini/ A TeukHaeKyuBum Brotherhood – focus in KyuHae. Oneshot. OOC. DLDR!/ Review?


**L**I**T**T**L**E** E**V**I**L**. **A**R**G**H**T**!**

**Disclaimer:**

The Characters isn't Mine.

**Genre:**

Family with Humor

**Characters:**

Lee Donghae (15 thn) – Cho Kyuhyun (7 thn) – Park Jungsoo (21 thn)

.

E to the N to the JOY! :)

.

Di salah satu rumah yang terlihat sepi, seseorang tengah berusaha mengendap-ngendap. Dia adalah seorang pelajar sekolah menengah akhir – melihat pakaiannya yang merupakan seragam dari salah satu SMA terkenal di kota itu, ya meski pun dipakai dengan –amat– berantakan. Kakinya berjalan tanpa alas kaki, sementara sebelah tangannya sibuk menenteng sepatunya. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu rumah itu. Sepelan mungkin mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Ingat? Dia sedang mengendap-ngendap.

**Kriiiieeeeet.**

Pintu terbuka. Pria itu masuk perlahan sambil menengok kanan kiri dan kembali menutup pintu, persis seperti seorang maling.

_Masa ada maling seganteng ini?_

"Fyuh," desahnya lega sambil mengusap keringat di dahi dengan tangannya. Akhirnya dia bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan – setidaknya sampai saat ini.

Pandangannya kembali menengok kanan dan kiri;

Aman.

Sepi – tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Yeay!

Pria ini bersorak riang dalam hati karena menganggap acara endap-mengendapnya kali ini sepertinya berhasil. Dengan senyum – layaknya maling, pria ini mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi, kali ini ke arah tangga. Kerena yang menjadi tujuannya adalah kamarnya yang berada di atas. Langkahnya? tentu saja seperti maling.

**Hap!**

Matanya mengeliling; masih sepi. Amaaan.

**Hap. Hap. Hap.**

Dia hampir sampai. Tinggal tiga anak tangga lagi dan dia akan sampai di lantai dua. Ya, seandainya saja dia bisa–

"Hae-hyung, udah pulang?"

–Karena sebuah suara menghentikannya.

Shit! Itu adik bungsunya; Kyuhyun.

Dengan gerakan kaku pria yang dipanggil 'Hae-hyung' itupun berbalik. "A-aah, Kyu." Donghae – nama asli pria itu – kembali turun dari tangga dan menghampiri Kyu dengan wajah was-was, takut hyungnya –yang menjadi alasan dia mengendap-ngendap, tiba-tiba datang dan memergokinya di sini bersama bocah ini.

"Hyung?"

Oh! Sepertinya Donghae melamun.

"Kyu… dengar–" ucapnya sambil memang kedua bahu adiknya itu dengan serius, membuat Kyuhyun bingung, "–Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun kau melihatku sudah pulang, eoh?," pintanya dengan tatapan andalannya; tatapan memelas.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk – meski kebingungan, "Ne. Memangnya kenapa, hyung?" tanyanya.

"Hhhhhh," Donghae menghela nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan adiknya yang masih kesil tapi suka ikut campur ini, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya… lakukan. Oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi kalo Leeteuk-hyung tanya –"

"– Jangan!"

Uppsss

sepertinya suaranya terlalu keras sehingga membuat Kyuhyun tersentak, "M-maksudku, kau juga tidak usah bilang padanya. Kamu ngertikan, Kyu?" Donghae berharap adiknya itu paham.

Pleaseee, Donghae gak mau ketemu dulu hyungnya itu saat ini...

Kyuhyun memandang wajah kakaknya yang sekarang sudah menyamai ekspresi pengemis jalanan –

_Hei! Sejak kapan ada pengemis jalanan seganteng ini?_

–Kasian juga. Dan... Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk – lagi.

"Yes!" Donghae melompat girang di tempatnya, matanya berbinar memandang adiknya. Ah, dia ingat punya permen. Dirogohlah tasnya dan...

Tadaaaaaa!

Dua buah permen lollipop ia sodorkan ke arah Kyuhyun, yang tentu saja dengan sangat senang menerimanya. "Terimakasih adikku yang ganteeeeng," ucapnya sambil menarik pipi Kyuhyun – membuat wajah Kyuhyun yang bulat menjadi lucu.

"Kyunnie, dimana kau?"

Uh-Oh! Itu suara Leeteuk-hyung. Gawat.

Donghae cepat-cepat mencari tempat sembunyi, berlari secepat kilat sehingga Leeteuk tak sempat melihat sosoknya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Kyunnie?" tanya pria ganteng bernama Leeteuk itu heran kala melihat Kyuhyun hanya berdiri sendiri terpaku di samping tangga.

Oh iya, dengan dua permen lollipop di tangannya.

"Gak ngapa-ngapain, kok," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hmm… Kyu, kau liat tidak Hae-hyung pulang? Ish! Anak itu, apa yang ia lakukan di sekolah sih? Kerjaannya hanya cari masalah dan bikin onar. Gurunya sampai menelpon dan marah-marah," ujar Leeteuk sedikit emosi, "Awas saja dia kalo pulang, akan ku hokum bocah itu,"

**Glek!**

Donghae yang mendengar itu di tempat persembunyiannya – yang ternyata di balik tirai – hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil tersenyum kecut. Ha. Hal itu sudah bisa ia tebak. Makanya ia mengendap-ngendap seperti maling – di rumahnya sendiri; seperti ini.

"Em, sayangnya... Kyu gak lihat tuh, hyung."

Fyuuuh. Bagus sekali Kyu.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos adiknya itu. Ia melihat adiknya itu yang mulai membuka bungkus dan memakan satu permen lollipopnya.

Tapi...

**Apa itu?**

Pandangannya tiba-tiba jatuh pada sebuah benda – yang ternyata sepasang sepatu – teronggok begitu saja di tangga. Leeteuk memungutnya dengan heran.

"Loh? Bukannya ini sepatu Donghae?"

**'Mampus!'**

Donghae merutuk dalam hatinya karena kebodohannya. Karena terlalu buru-buru sembunyi, dia lupa sepatunya. God! Bagaimana ini?

"Oh, itu–"

Suara itu?

Kyu?

Oh, NO. Jangan bilang…

"– Itu emang punya Hae-hyung kok. Tadi Donghae-hyung pulang –Slap!– tapi dia nyuruh Kyu jangan bilang siapa-siapa soalnya dia mau sembunyi. Kayaknya itu –Slap!– ketinggalan waktu Hae-hyung buru-buru sembunyi gara-gara denger suara Leeteuk-hyung deh... –Slap!" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan nada oh sooo innocent dibarengi suara saat dia menjilati permen lollipopnya.

**Toeeeeng!**

Urat-urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Leeteuk begitu mendengar penjelasan panjang Kyuhyun itu. Tiba-tiba saja rasa amarahnya pada seseorang –yang–ternyata–adalah–adiknya– yang–bernama–Donghae membuncah – membuat wajahnya menjadi merah.

Sementara itu, dari tempat persembunyiannya, Donghae tahu –

– ajalnya sudah dekat...

**"DONGHAAAAAAAAAAE! KELUAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA! ATAU AKU BUANG SEMUA KOLEKSI IKANMU!"**

...T-tuh, kan.

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

Donghae terduduk di salah satu sofa single di ruang tamu rumah itu. Sedari tadi, pandangannya tak lepas dari lantai dan kakinya yang tak beralas – seakan-akan itu adalah pemandangan yang lebih indah dari pemandangan apapun.

Tapi, kalo dibandingkan dengan pemandangan wajah hyungnya yang sedang murka, sepertinya pemandangan itu memang jauh lebih baik.

Intinya sih; sedari tadi pria ini hanya menunduk – tak berani menatap wajah hyungnya.

"Issh. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiranmu?" desis Leeteuk berbahaya, "Berhentilah berbuat onar. Astaaga. Kau itu sudah dewasa. Kau tahu, tadi gurumu menelpon hyung, bilang kalau kau tertidur lagi di kelas." Donghae benar-benar merasakan kekesalan hyungnya itu saat dia mengatakannya.

"M-mianhae," ujarnya pelan.

"Ini semua pasti karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan grup dancemu itu," tuduh Leeteuk tajam – membuat Donghae tegang. Memang benar ia punya sebuah grup dance. Ia cinta menari. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolahnya dengan latihan sampai –tak jarang– lupa waktu. Mungkin memang itulah alasannya. Donghae selalu merasa mengantuk di kelas karena kurang istirahat.

"Kumohon, Donghae. Berhentilah main main. Fokus dengan sekolahmu, setidaknya sampai kau lulus SMA." Helaan nafas, "Setelah itu, kau bebas melakukan apapun. Hyung tidak pernah melarangmu menari, bukan?" ujar Leeteuk sambil menatap lembut Donghae, dia memang tak benar-benar bisa marah pada adik-adiknya, meski kadang rasa kesal itu memang ada dalam hatinya.

Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil. Leeteuk-hyung memang tak pernah melarangnya, justru sebaliknya – kakaknya itu begitu mensupport hobi dan potensi yang dimilikinya.

"Ingat apa yang diucapkan Appa? Appa tidak mau melihat anak-anaknya menjadi seorang berandalan yang bahkan SMA pun tak lulus. Memang kau mau mengecewakannya?"

**Deg!**

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Donghae semakin merasa bersalah.

Donghae menggeleng, "Tidak, hyung."

"Kalo begitu berubahlah, hentikan main-mainmu sampai kau lulus,"

Meninggalkan menari? Itu beraat, hyung, batin Donghae sedih. Pikirannya berkecambuk – hatinya galause.

"Iya, Hae-hyung. Leeteuk-hyung benar –slap!– berhentilah main-main. Kalo Kyu sih gak apa-apa main, soalnya kan –slap!– Kyu itu masih anak kecil, gak kayak hyung yang –slap!– udah tua," suara innocent itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut si kecil Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan lollipopnya. Diam dan menguping sedari tadi sepertinya membuat bocah ini gatal ingin bicara.

Tapi saying; karena ucapannya sama sekali tak membuat keadaan membaik.

Donghae memandang adiknya itu dengan garang – seakan berkata 'Diam kau bocah, semua ini gara-gara kau!', tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun bahkan tak sadar dengan tatapan 'mematikkan' yang dilayangkan kakak keduanya itu padanya – ulah dari kata-katanya.

Leeteuk mendesah,

"Pokoknya, sebagai hukuman kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sepulang sekolah selama dua minggu ini–"

"–tapi, Hyu–"

" –Tidak ada protes. Satu lagi; kau harus membersihkan setiap sudut rum–"

"– **APA?** Hyung! Aku kan harus latihan menari sepulang sekolah–!"

Deg!

Tatapan tajam Leeteuk menghentikan ucapan Donghae seketika. Membuatnya; mati kutu.

"–Satu kata lagi maka, hukumanmu akan berubah menjadi tiga minggu,"

Donghae terdiam dengan wajah ditekuk. Sementara Leeteuk beranjak pergi, dia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Hening…

Sampai,

Tiba-tiba...

**"HAHAHAHA,"** Kyuhyun tertawa begitu keras karena melihat ekspresi diwajah kakaknya itu. Sungguh tak tahu suasana.

Donghae mendelik sebal,

"Diam! Ini semua gara-gara kau. Ish, kalau kau bukan adikku sudah kupukul kau dari tadi," Donghae mengangkat tangannya – terlihat seperti benar-benar akan memukul Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun lari terbirit-birit sambil berteriak berlebihan.

"Aaaaaaa, Leeteuk-Hyung. Hae-hyung bilang dia akan memukulkuuuu!"

Ha? Dasar pengadu. Batin Donghae kesal sambil menghempaskan badannya ke sandaran kursi.

Ia menjambak rambutnya saat memikirkan hukumannya.

Tak lama kemudian dia bisa mendengar teriakan hyungnya dari dalam kamar;

**"DONGHAAAAE! HUKUMANMU BERTAMBAH JADI SATU BULAN!"**

APA? TAPIKAN AKU HANYA BERCANDA!

Donghae baru saja akan berteriak untuk membela diri saat–

"**DAN TIDAK ADA PROTES!"**

–Teriakan hyunngnya kembali terdengar.

**Aaaaiiish! Ini semua gara-gara setan kecil itu! ARGHT!**

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Keesokan harinya…**

Donghae sampai di rumahnya. Ck, ini baru jam tiga sore, padahalkan biasanya dia sampai paling awal jam tujuh malam karena latihan menari.

Semenjak kemarin, Donghae benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk. Tidak bisa menari sepertinya membuat hatinya gusar, gelisah dan mudah marah – persis seperti seorang wanita yang sedang dalam masa **M** saja

"Hae-hyung, udah pulang?"

Naaah, ini dia sumber dari segala alasan kekesalan Donghae.

"Ha, mau apa kau, Kyu? Aku sedang kesal, jadi pergilah, jangan ganggu aku," ujar Donghae sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Sebelum kembali beristirahat – bersantai-santai di sofa.

"Aku pergi, kalo hyung sudah selesai membereskan rumah," ujarnya santai sambil mendudukkan diri tepat di samping kakaknya yang sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya,

"Berhentilah bicara dan pergi," Donghae berujar tak peduli. Ia tengah bersandar di sofa sambil menutup matanya dengan tangan – mencoba tidur karena lelah.

"Tapi Leeteuk-hyung bilang –"

"–Leeteuk-hyung gak ada di sini," potong Donghae cepat.

Huh.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal melihat hyungnya itu santai-santai padahal harusnya kan dia menjalankan hukumannya. Bagaimanapun Leeteuk telah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengawasinya.

"Baiklah kalo itu maunya, Hae-hyung," ujar Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari sofa. Dalam hati donghae bersmirk-smirk ria melihat pengganggunya sudah pergi. Suasananya benar-benar hening...

1 menit...

3 menit...

5 menit...

"Halo, Leeteuk-hyung. Ini aku Kyuhyun. Aku ingin bilang kalo–"

**Sial!**

Donghae cepat-cepat bangkit dan merebut gagang telepon dari Kyuhyun – langsung menyimpannya kembali. Bahaya jika sampai bocah ini bilang sama Leeteuk-hyung. Bisa-bisa hukumannya menjadi seumur hidup. Ih, membayangkannya saja membuat merinding.

"Kau ini maunya apa sih!"

"Bilang Leeteuk-hyung–" ujar Kyuhyun santai, "–Soalnya hyung gak mau beresin rumah." Tangannya bersilang di depan dada, memandang Donghae dingin – meski dengan menengadah karena hyungnya itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Dasar pengadu!" Donghae menjerit kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya meleletkan lidahnya.

Donghae menahan geraman marah. Matanya menatap garang.

"**Oke, oke!** Aku kerjain sekarang. Kau puas, setan kecil?" ucap Donghae sambil berlalu.

Dia akan mengganti bajunya dulu. Tak mungkin kan membereskan rumah mengenakan seragam?

Sementara Kyuhyun yang ditinggalkan; diam.

Yeah, sepertinya dia memang puas.

Lihat saja bibirnya;

Smirk.

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

**Hap! **

Satu... Dua... Tiga...

**Hap!**

**Toeeeeng!**

Donghae yang kala itu tengah mengepel rumah menjadi sweetdrop sendiri melihat kelakuan adiknya yang semakin hari semakin mirip dengan seorang setan kecil – menurutnya. Pasalnya, ia baru saja selesai mengepel tempat itu sampai benar-benar mengkilat, saat adiknya datang, berjalan bolak-balik dan meloncat dengan sepatu kotornya dan membuatnya bahkan lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae lemas – gimana gak lemes coba? rumahnya ini bener-bener luas, dia capek mengepel semua sudut rumah. Tenaganya bahkan habis bahkan untuk sekedar membentak adiknya yang tidak beres itu.

"Kyu lagi main, hyung –" ujarnya masih melompat, wajahnya serius sekali, "–dan hyung jangan ganggu, Kyu," perintahnya galak.

**What?**

**.?**

Gak Niaaaaaaaat.

Lagipula bukannya kau yang selalu merocoki hidupku, ya?

Terkadang Donghae berfikir; mungkin jika dia tidak usah punya adik itu lebih baik. Leeteuk juga pasti jadi lebih menyayanginya kalo Kyuhyun gak ada.

"Hhhhhhh," mendesah keras. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di sofa – tak sadar jika lama kelamaan dirinya mulai tertarik ke alam mimpinya perlahan...

Zzzzz

Zzzzz

Zzzzz

**Krrrrriiing!**

"WHOA!"

Suatu telepon yang tiba-tiba itu langsung membuat Donghae yang sudah hamper tertidur terlonjak kaget hingga terjungkal dari kursi.

**Sial!**

Dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun mencoba menahan tawanya.

Ish, wajahku pasti aneh sekali tadi, sampe bocah itu menertawakanku, batinnya. Cepat-cepat donghae mengangkat gagang telepon,

"Annyeong, kediaman keluarg–"

'–Hae-ah, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?' suara Leeteuk terdengar dari sebrang dengan nada menuduh –memotong kalimatnya.

Donghae memutar bola matanya.

"Ne, sudah aku kerjakan, bos," jawabnya pasrah. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

Disebrang sana Leeteuk tersenyum, 'Bagus, tapi... sepertinya Hyung akan pulang sedikit malam. Jadi, kalian pergilah makan diluar–' ujarnya, '–dan jangan coba-coba dekati dapur untuk membuat makanan, aku tidak mau dapurku hancur karena ulah kalian,'

"Ye, ma'am,"

Dan telepon pun di tutup.

Meski tadi dia bilang sudah mengerjakan hukumannya –dan itu bukan bohong karena memang sudah– Donghae harus tetap mengepel –lagi– lantai yang tadi dikotori adiknya. Haaaaaaaah.

Matanya kembali beralih lagi pada adiknya yang tadi sibuk berlompatan.

Tiba-tiba alisnya berkedut –

**"YAA! KYUHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"**

–melihat adiknya itu sibuk memainkan alat pel sehingga airnya tumpah kemana-mana – membuat semuanya lebih hancur lagi.

"Kyuhyun mau bantuin, Hae-hyung," ujarnya dengan senyum polos.

Dan entah keberapa kalinya Donghae menahan amarahnya hari ini.

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

"Kita akan makan di mana, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun semangat begitu mereka akan keluar untuk pergi makan. Memang biasanya Leeteuk lah yang memasak – kedua orang ini benar-benar payah dalam urusan seperti itu. Tapi sekarang abang mereka itu pulang larut, jadi mereka akan makan di luar. Daripada mati kelaparan menunggu hyungnya, kan?

"...Hmm. Memangnya kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Donghae.

**"SUUUUSHI!**–**"**

**"**–**NO!"** ujar Donghae galak, "Kau tahu aku tak akan bisa makan itu."

"Ne," Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Karena hyung terlalu sayang sama ikan."

Donghae tak menjawab. Tapi itu benar.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengerti; yang menjadi saudaranya Donghae-hyung itu, dia atau ikan sih? Kok kayaknya Donghae lebih sayang sama ikan ya dibanding padanya yang notaben adalah adik kandungnya sendiri?

Menyebalkan!

"...Jadi, mau makan apa?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Apa aja boleh–" ujarnya santai, "– Asal udahnya beli **ICE CREAM!**"

Donghae hanya memicingkan matanya, menatap adiknya itu;

_Malam malam begini minta ice cream?_

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

Mereka berdua berjalan di trotoar dengan tangan Donghae yang menggenggam sebelah tangan adiknya yang kini sibuk dengan ice cream vanillanya.

Mereka baru saja selesai makan dan sekarang hendak berjalan pulang.

"Hyung, aku mau ice cream lagi." Kyuhyun merengek.

"Di tanganmu kan masih ada..."

**Pluk!**

Seketika ice cream itu dilemparkannya ke sembarang arah, "Sekarang udah ga ada," ujarnya innocent, "Kyu mau lagi..." pintanya.

Kyuhyun, kau tahu tidak?

Kakakmu ini benar-benar ingin mencincangmu.

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

Akhirnya sampai di rumah!

Donghae begitu senang. Ia lelah dan ia ingin langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk istirahat, ya, seandainya ia tidak mendengar suara adiknya merengek – lagi.

"Temenin Kyu tidur, Hyung. Kyu takut sendiri."

Aish, bocah ini!

"Ne... Ne..."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar adiknya – yang ia iri kenapa lebih luas dari kamarnya sendiri, mana dengan dua tempat tidur lagi – karena memang yang satunya lagi itu milik Kibum, adiknya yang lain. Kyuhyun naik ke ranjangnya dan masuk ke selimut. Donghae juga ikut berbaring di sebelahnya – memeluk Kyuhyun.

Donghae langsung jatuh tertidur begitu menyentuh kasur. Dia benar-benar lelah.

1 menit.

5 menit.

10 menit.

Donghae mulai terusik karena merasakan ada orang yang memencet-mencet hidungnya.

Hhhh.

"Kyu... tidur," ucapnya sambil masih menutup mata – benar-benar masih sangat mengantuk.

"Tapi Kyu gak bisa bobo kalo gak dinyanyiin."

Yeah, makanya jangan terlalu manja sama Leeteuk-hyung.

"Ne. Hyung nyanyiin," ujarnya masih menutup mata alias; setengah sadar.

"Kyuhyun bobo oooh~ Kyuhyun bobo, kalo tidak bobo–" –gue bunuh!– "–digigit nyamuk," Donghae mulai menyanyi.

**Duk!**

"Awww," Donghae merintih kesakitan saat Kyuhyun menendang perutnya hingga ia jatuh terjungkal ke lantai.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya frustasi.

Cukup sudah adiknya itu mencari gara-gara dengan dia seharian ini.

"Suara hyung jelek! –" Kyuhyun manyun, "–aku jadi tambah gak bisa tidur!"

**Sialan!**

"Kau ini..." Donghae kembali naik ke atas ranjang, "Aissssh. Sudahlah! jangan manja! sekarang tidur!" bentaknya cukup keras sambil kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dan menutup matanya – mencoba kembali tidur.

Hening lama…

"...Hyung benci Kyu, ya?"

"..."

Perasaannya saja atau emang bocah ini lagi nangis?

"...Kyu... Tidur..." Donghae masih mencoba tak perduli – terserah dia mau nangis atau engga.

"...Hyung kesel sama Kyu, ya? –"

"–Pasti gara-gara Kyu nakal...–"

"–Kyu gak kayak Kibum-hyung yang baik... –"

"–Kyu cuma bisa bikin hyung kesel... –"

Donghae panas juga mendengar semua ucapan itu.

Dia akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap wajah adiknya yang dibanjiri air mata – mengusapnya sayang...

Ternyata bagaimanapun dia sayang bocah ini...

"Denger. Kyuhyun gak nakal, oke?" Donghae mulai bicara, "Kau mungkin emang sering bikin Hyung kesel. Tapi itu bukan berati Hyung benci kamu," Ujarnya sambil memeluk tubuh adiknya lebih erat.

"...T-tapi, Hyung selalu lebih sayang Kibum-hyung... Hiks,"

Emang sih, selama ini dia lebih dekat dengan adiknya yang satu lagi, Kibum.

–Salah sendiri kenapa rese!

"Kata siapa? Rasa sayang Hyung ke Kyu sama ke Bummie itu sama kok," ujarnya menenangkan.

Bukannya tenang, tangisannya malah semakin keras.

"HUWAAA! Tuh kan! Hyung aja manggil Kibum-hyung dengan sebutan 'Bummie'," ujarnya sambil menangis lebih keras. "Hyung gak pernah sayang sama Kyu…"

Oh, Please. Aku juga punya panggilan sayang untukmu tau; Little Evil – Setan kecil. Tapi Donghae tak menyuarakannya karena ia masih tahu suasana. "Kau iri, eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam tangisnya.

"Aku bahkan lebih iri padamu," jujur Donghae.

Kyuhyun heran, "...Kenapa?" matanya membulat lucu memandang Donghae.

"Karena Leeteuk-hyung sangat menyayangimu – lebih dari kami berdua; Hyung dan Bummie."

"...B-benarkah?"

Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum menatap adiknya, "Kau tidak tahu? bahkan dulu Kibummie pernah marah karena iri dengan hal itu," ceritanya, dan memang benar, dulu, dulu sekali, "–Aku juga," tambah Donghae.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Berfikir.

Benar juga…

"Tapi... aku juga ingin Hae-hyung sayang sama aku..."

"Aku sayang padamu. Kau adikku,"

"Tapi hyung selalu marah-marah!"

"Kalo Itu sih karena kau menyebalkan!"

"Tuh… kan," katanya, "Hyung sayang sama aku gak sih!"

Donghae menghela napas.

"...Kau yang gak sayang, hyung. Buktinya kamu gangguin hyungnya yang mau istirahat," ujar Donghae sukses membuat Kyuhyun diam.

Hening…

Kyuhyun udah berhenti nangis.

"Udah? Sekarang ayo tidur."

Donghae kembali menarik adiknya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kembali tidur – hal yang benar-benar ia butuhkan sekarang.

"...Aku sayang, hyung,"

"Hmm. Aku juga,"

Dan mereka berdua benar-benar terlelap sekarang…

.

"Aku juga sayang kalian berdua," ujar Leeteuk yang ternyata sedari tadi menguping di celah pintu – dia pulang lebih awal. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia melihat adik-adiknya yang begitu akrab, "Oh, iya. Aku juga sayang kau, Kibummie," ujarnya saat mengingat adiknya yang satu lagi.

Leeteuk menutup pintu itu perlahan. Berjalan ke kamarnya sambil bergumam "Kira-kira bagaimana kabar Kibum di acara kampingnya ya?"

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –

Sebuah keluarga itu, Ya… seperti ini.

Bukan begitu?

– o.o.o.o.o.o.o –  
><strong>~ THE END ~<strong>

**Author's Note:**

Aloha, saya kembali dengan fanfic family-humor abal-abal saya keke /ketawa setan/

Dalam fanfic ini ada beberapa adegan yang diambil dari kehidupan nyata loh, soalnya aku juga punya adik yang nyebelinnya minta ampun kayak Kyuhyun di atas Haha /dor/

Author juga mau minta maaf atas semua kekurangan di fic ini. Oiya, kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu, flame juga boleh kok... :)

**REVIEW, Please?**


End file.
